Helluva Cheater
by Puncore
Summary: (Helluva Boss Fic) A story about how Loona attempts to blackmail and use one of her co-workers when she notices the office love birds are going through a rough patch. [Moxxie, Loona], Millie, Blitzo


**Author's Warning**: Hello, just wanted to let you know this is one of the most vile stories I've had the privilege of writing. An for once in my time on this site felt giving a slight heads up. Though to be frank if your reading this, you did come to the M-rated side and picked a fandom with source materiel set in hell.

So why the fuck did I bother with this?

Eh screw it, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

***SLAM***

Followed by a small bump sound of a metal object hitting the carpet floor.

"Huh, guess he was right about some of the door nobs needing to be replaced." Loona nonchalantly remarked before returning to her phone to delete some old messages. Ignoring her other co-workers in the boring office room they hangout in.

"Just letting you know Millie, if he isn't here to say no, then I'll just dump this masterpiece at his desk later." Blitzo smiled as he rolled up a poorly stitched mascot costume of himself before leaving the room next while humming a happy tune.

Meanwhile Loona rolled her eyes at another day at the office with their boss trying to promote their business with a stupid idea. Today's agenda, promote I.M.P. with a employee in a ugly Blitzo theme costume handing out flyers. Though frankly she could give less of a rat's ass since shes been trying to deal with her own problems. Namely trying to find a person to screw with, both metaphorically and literally.

It was starting to become a pain since her 'little secret' got out to her friends outside of work. Luckily the bitch who told her potential list of people with benefits, is now finding out if there is a second hell. Regardless of solving one problem, her reputation was still widely known and it was really getting to her after months of no action. Fuck, even the ads for sex on her phone didn't help since the businesses in this area fast tracked anyone's name that would be a problem for the pimps.

She sighed while checking her phone for messages...

_Being black listed_ _sucked._

After their boss left Millie sighed before laying her head on the meeting room table, "I knew this was going to happen..."

Loona flicked her eyes up from her phone briefly, "Kinda surprised you didn't cuddle your sentient dildo if we're being honest."

"Can't you just say something nice for once? I promise I won't tell." She groaned.

"Pay me."

"Hmmph!" Millie pouted before she put her arms crossed under face as she stayed silent on the opposite edge of the table.

After a couple of minutes Loona finally got bored with cleaning out junk mail on her phone to ask, "Okay I'll be nice if you can tell me whats going on between you two."

"Really?"

"Fucking really really."

Millie leaned up a bit to look at the wolf woman, "Well we sort of got into a lot of small arguments lately and I may have told him that unless he can admit that one of our boss's new idea is good then I won't be around to help him."

"So what, your not coddling or banging Mr. Shi- I mean Moxxie, until he actually agrees with Blitz?"

"More or less."

Loona raised her eyebrow before seeing a new message ringed on her phone and smiled, "Man, that's pretty fucking funny actually."

"Oh it's not that bad." Though as soon as she said that a large crash could be heard from another room in the building.

Followed by Moxxie's voice shouting, "I'D SOONER DIE AGAIN THAN PUT THAT ON!"

Which was followed by their boss's voice, "Well shit if you wanna make this easier for me I do have a gun!"

Millie looked over at the meeting room's door in horror as she saw Blitzo's shadow in the window (that was recently added to the door for no reason) draw a flintlock pistol. Fortunately, his form threw the thing at Moxxie which was followed by a deep thump sound. Followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"It just keeps getting better." Loona grinned to a guilt stricken Millie before adding, "Bet when he wakes up he'll agree this whole advertising campaign was a good idea, eh?"

"Maybe I should stop this today." She nervously replied as she got up from her seat.

Though as the red imp was about to do this, Loona looked at her new message. Seeing it was another text ad for demon prostitutes in her area she was struck with a fun yet _twisted_ idea before deleting it.

Before her coworker could leave she asked, "How long has this 'thing' between you two been going?"

"Well it's been a month."

_Perfect._

"An you guys haven't been touchy feely in the office since?"

"Yeah, also you where there." Millie pointed out.

Loona rolled her eyes while biting back the need to say, '_bitch I don't care_', but instead went on with,

"Make him wait another week."

"Why?"

"Simple, let him learn a lesson or some shit about always getting angry about the crap Blitzo does. Though I'm not saying you should stop this 'thing' completely, but maybe easy up on the restricting the affection you give him while changing your little conditions to something much easier like less shouting. An honestly it would be nicer if things were quieter in here during meetings like before right?" She explained.

Her co-worker pondered a bit at the door, "You know I think I like that idea."

She pushed the door open, showing the both of them Blitzo putting Moxxie's unconscious body into the mascot suit. He awkwardly stared back at them before grinning and waving his hand before going back to his 'work'.

Millie turned her head before exiting the room telling their receptionist with a smile, "I'll think I'll do it, thanks for the talk."

The wolf smiled back as she eyed Moxxie an replied,

"No, thank you."

* * *

**Four days later...**

Moxxie was at the office early that week getting some much needed paperwork, logistics, and **budgeting**, so much god damn **budgeting**, done. It honestly helped him cope with all the crap he's put up with. Starting with his boss's schemes to bring in more business to I.M.P. ranging from cutting more of his employees money and then using the funds to buy a mascot suit of himself. To throwing rocks with a ad for their company taped on them and aiming for moving vehicles.

Needless to say dodging bullets, lawsuits, or potential gang warfare is not as enjoyable as doing paperwork. Then again it wasn't just Blizto but also to a certain extent Millie too. Now he loves her, don't anybody tell you otherwise, but this dry spell in the relationship is starting to have some awkward problems for him. An fuck his luck that he barely even has time to be _alone_ by himself besides this brief period he comes in early.

It was even becoming unbearable everyday as he woke up next to the wonderful woman of his life. To the point he needed to look away from her as they changed clothes for work. Worse, was the time she walked past him naked in the bathroom while brushing his teeth to use the shower. He nearly choked to death that day, an ended up passing out on the floor. Much to his horror he woke up to the lips of his boss giving him CPR there, after watching the couple sleep that night, _again_.

His hand was shaking as it gripped the pen during the flashback. Slowly he took a deep breath in and exhaled, trying to remind himself that it's in the past an it meant nothing right now.

"So I heard the boss tongue punched the back of your throat yesterday." Loona spoke up from his doorway.

He snarled at the remark while mumbling as many curse words he could think of as his so called 'co-worker' walked into his office.

"What do you want hobo?"

The woman sat on the right side of his desk with her tail hanging off the edge. Her hand was still glued to her red phone as his eyes begun to trail down her black and white furred back. Until pausing at her thick round ass being held back in a tight pair of black shorts that pushed his paperwork away from it. _Just great,_ he thought before gritting his teeth at the fact he _wouldn't_ be moving from his desk chair until she was gone.

Loona still didn't respond to him until she got done reading another message before turning the screen off.

"I dunno, came here to ask about how your week has been going?"

He rolled his eyes, "Like you would care."

"Oh come on, have a little bit of faith. After all have I done anything bad to you this month?" She looked at him.

"Just waiting for you to crush my hopes and dreams."

"Could you like give me a chance? For like the next five minutes. I honestly want to hear about how things have been going for you since that stick up your ass seems to be up there way further than normal."

He squinted at her before crossing his arms, "Well if you must know it's been rough with all the 'on the job injures' and off job harassment though I doubt you'd care."

"Kinda obvious, but hey I'm still here, so go on."

"Why?"

After saying that Loona got up from the side of his desk she was sitting on an sat on the side he was on, replying.

"Come on man, if I can tell things have been harder on you than normal that crap has to count for something, doesn't it?" She also took note of how he scooted closer into his desk as she approached. Internally grinning at how easy her plans will be.

Moxxie took another deep breath while trying to keep eye to eye contact with her. Doing his best to ignore how her crossed leg posture on his desk really made her thighs appear thicker that her shorts could handle. Internally cursing these thoughts and how his body was acting like this despite his relationship, _freaking traitor_.

"Fine, if you must know despite the normal amount of stuff I have to take care of around here. I unfortunately got into a unnatural circumstance in my off time."

"Yeah I bet those gay thoughts about Blitz are banging at your door."

"Not that!" He hissed.

Loona chuckled, "Dude relax, I already heard from your lady friend that you guys aren't going to pound town."

"Could you not say it like that and why do you know?!"

"Eh she was feeling down about it since you seemed louder than normal and the whole Blitz knocking you out with his gun thing really didn't help her." She replied.

He shut his mouth when he heard that. Feeling a mix of emotions about Millie's feelings and how this whole thing was becoming such a mess between them.

Loona continued, "Also I'm the one who suggested she ease up on you, so your welcome."

Now that caught his attention as he looked away from her. While it was true that Millie started to be more comforting at work after the mascot incident, it was also making things rougher for him in a different sense. Which caused his eye to make another glance at Loona's legs causing him to gulp. He honestly didn't realize how much his body would miss having sex with Millie until this shit started.

His head shot up then when he suddenly felt Loona's hand rest on his shoulder as she asked, "You okay?"

Despite his jumbled up thoughts, he answered with a low pitched, "Yes.."

He then felt her get next to his ear and whispered, "Want me to help?"

Instantly alarms started to blare in his head as his hands went to the edge of the table to push him away to get up and out of the room. It was then he noticed Loona's grip on his shoulders held him down in his chair.

His breath hitched as she went on with it, "Think about it, I won't tell."

_NO NO NO!_ His mind screamed yet his mouth didn't say them.

She then pulled him and his chair away from the desk revealing a noticeable bulge under his pants.

"An I've always wondered what you've been packing down there."

His eyes took note of the predatory look in her expression.

Though before he could say anything, she let go of him and sauntered towards the doorway before stopping. His eyes trailing up her form while he used his jacket sleeve to wipe the sweat from his forehead. His heart beat felt like it was in his ears while his mind struggled for dominance against his more basic instincts.

Until...

Finally..

He dipped his head, casting a shadow over his eyes as he bitterly whispered the words.

"What was that?" The wolf grinned.

"I said.. Shut the damn door." His eyes glared back at her.

"Inside or out?" She gestured to herself.

"In."

She chuckled seeing how serious he looked, giving her the impression that he was acting like a boss in a office about to _discipline_ his coworker in whatever porno of the month that was playing in hell. This attitude adjustment didn't bother her as much since she couldn't wait to see if the little imp could back it up. Once she closed the door she stood in front of it with a confident grin.

Mostly at the fact her plan was coming to fruition and she'll be gaining some sweet, _oh so sweet_, blackmail from this.

Then she asked, "Whats next?"

"Loose the shirt and come over here." He ordered as he rested his elbows on the table with his hands clasped together on top, enforcing Loona's earlier boss imagination.

Regardless she did as she was told and reached under her penta-tube top and pulled it up slowly. Feeling the fabric rub against her fur as the air kissed her free breasts. Then she ditched her favorite shirt on the floor as she walked over to him, hips swaying until she was by his side again.

They stared at each other until his next order came.

"Work the zipper."

By this point Loona was more than happy too and pretty fucking interested in finally getting some action. So she did as he asked but in her own way. First getting on her knees then instead of reaching the zipper with her hands, she bit with her sharp teeth and pulled down. Noticing how much bigger the mound under his black briefs has gotten.

"Got to say, I don't think I'll be able to laugh at all the small dick jokes about you after this."

"Get to work." He growled.

Surprisingly she wiped a bit of drool from her mouth as he said that before pulling down his underwear. His cock finally free at full mast as Loona's earlier statement proved to be on the money. She started out slow, first with a long lick for the base to the tip to get a feel for it. After that she started to work his head into her mouth before trying to take the whole thing.

She honestly couldn't believe it was actually that big as she took more and more of it in, feeling it reach the back of her throat. Though there was still more length left, she tried to work with what she got by bobbing her head and using her tongue to try and cover more of it. Despite her efforts Moxxie gripped the back sides of her head, burying his hands in her long grey mane before telling her.

"Here, let me help you."

He then pulled her head to the base of his cock, the red rod nearly choking her as his head went down her throat. Her eyes watered slightly as her brain told her to breath out of her nose as the imp pulled her face along his cock. The air hissing through his sharp toothed grin as he pumped her face on and off him feeling _some_ fucking relief at last. Earning wet and sloppy noises in his office for the next five minutes.

Until he sighed in relief as he was reaching his first climax finally.

Giving Loona only a couple of seconds of warning through the fact she felt his cock throb inside her mouth before a rush of his seed came. She tried to push away from him but to avail, as his arms _seemed_ to match her strength as his body rode the pleasure of busting it in her.

"Swallow it." He said.

In the end, after a couple of seconds he felt her mouth lick, suck, and drink most of his fluids in response as he replied, "Good girl."

When Loona finally got her chance to breath fresh air she barked at him, "What the fuck asshole that hurt!"

"Hey your the one who wanted to help, right?" He gestured to his cock, still erect but now polished in her saliva.

"An honestly your not even half way done yet."

"Then fuck yourself that shit was too rough." She snipped.

Moxxie rolled his eyes, "God just another reason why I love Millie so much, anyone else who even tries is such a baby."

"Damn you really do change a lot when fuckin is involved, you know that?"

"An whose fault is that?" He chimed.

"Whatever, we're done here."

She wasn't in the mood right now to continue this crap but as she was walking from the desk he said, "Shame I couldn't return the favor, but fortunately I'll have the memory."

Loona's ears perked up at that as she heard the sounds of a recording playing of her sucking his dick. She turned around and saw he had her phone playing it as his finger swiped to the left and deleted her blackmail.

"I suppose you want this back." He coyly added.

The woman's fist tightened as her hair raised with the rage in her eyes as he tossed her phone at her feet.

Moxxie went on, "Just letting you know if you want to get me under your thumb, you'll need to try harder than that. Though my offer will still stand even if you don't want to continue this now. All you have to do is meet me again around this time whenever find your spine."

He chuckled at the last word as the demon stuffed the phone back in her pocket and pulled her shirt back on. Unknowingly giving Moxxie a nice view of her ass again when she picked it up.

"Oh and Loona, since we both know I'll keep my mouth shut let's just focus on the pleasure in the meantime, rather than finding new ways to fail at blackmail, kay?"

***SLAM***

He chuckled as the door knob fell off on his side of the border, thinking about how he should've added his to the list.

* * *

**The next day...**

Loona was pissed or just more pissed than in general after what happened yesterday. Especially when she went in for work and saw Moxxie acting like his normal self(a.k.a. arguing with Blitz again). So much for his gutless persona everyone at the office knew him for. Dude was clearly playing them like a damn fiddle now that she thought about it. Like all the times he puts his foot down on Blitz's bad ideas but somehow turns into a whipped little bitch the second someone else pushes him around only to go into the comfort of his 'wife's' arms.

_Calm down, calm down, don't let it show that it bothers you._

While doing her best to ignore the imp, her mind kept bringing up the fact he totally beat her at her own game which made it harder to pay attention to her phone today. Something she **never** even remembers happening since working in this dump.

"Look I'm just saying if someone gets sick or something we should have a replacement on stand by." Blitzo repeated.

Moxxie pinched the bridge between his eyebrows and sighed, "Sir I agree with the idea but using the local homeless outside the building is a terrible plan."

"I disagree, because last night I saw a couple of them fighting for some food in a alleyway and my heart was moved when I saw one slicing the other's neck with a jagged rusty butter knife. Proving to me, Scruffy would make a valuable addition to this team and he only costs one can of beans." Their boss then gestured to a can he pulled out from his sleeve.

Meanwhile Millie just wondered what else he had in them while Moxxie continued his argument. Finally Loona had enough of this shit and left the room, getting tired of hearing that imp's voice as she sat down at her receptionist desk. Swiping her fingers through countless messages as she heard more muffled arguing through the door.

She fucking groaned at the fact she could tell which voice was Moxxie's despite that. Which just brought her back to what happened last morning and how easy he turned the tables on her. This whole thing was driving her crazy, an not because of how two faced the imp turned out to be or the fact that her plan failed. It was the realty that her own body wanted to take his offer then and there with _no strings_.

His voice still echoed in her head about him _returning the favor_. Making her sexually pent up mind ponder what it would be like, their bodies trying to dominate the other's or her's just taking whatever he could throw at her. Their tongues wrestling, the thought of torn clothes and his coc-

"You alright?"

Loona's thoughts immediately stopped as she snapped out of her trance to see Millie in front of her desk.

Despite being the last person she wanted to talk to, she still replied, "Yeah, why?"

"Eh I just wanted to know if things are alright, since you normally just ignore everyone when it's meeting room time."

"Who says I was listening to anything those two idiots were saying."

Millie scratched the back of her head nervously, "Yeah I guess I'm assuming too much, but hey at least Moxxie is yelling a lot less now."

"True." Though a part of her wonders if it was because of her, "Either way I'm fine, just had a talk with a friend the other day that's been on my mind."

"Well you did play nice for most of what we talked about a while back so if you want, maybe, I can help?"

_Oh god am I really about to have a hypothetical conversation about thinking of fucking your man,_ Loona thought before biting the bullet and saying, "Fine."

She continued, "So my problem is, is that this friend is sort of a actor. One second he's a pushover then the next he has me on my knees."

_Hint hint._

"In a metaphorical sense?" Millie asked.

_Oh for fuck's sake._

"In a I'm basically letting him face fuck me sense." She replied.

"Oh, well I've been there before." She smiled.

Loona returned the smile with a awkward one of her own while silently fighting back the urge to say, '_YOU HAVE NO IDEA_'.

"Yeah so, it's kinda understatement that things down here get pretty rough but yet despite that. I'm thinking about trying things out again with the guy. Does that make me sick in the head or a glutton for punishment?"

Millie chuckled, "Honestly I think it's a bit of both."

"What?"

The imp explained, "Just look at it in hindsight, ain't nobody right in the head since look at where we are now because of it. An if you aren't sure you want to do things rough then don't, the choice is yours. Though if it's your kink I'm sure as shit won't judge."

The receptionist chuckled at that, "You make it sound so damn easy."

"It usually is when you have time to think about it."

The smile Loona had earlier slowly died after hearing those words, _think about it_. Same ones she baited Moxxie into cheating on his wife with. Though to be fair despite all the talking with said wife she was probably going to bang her husband now. Thinking about it a bit more, she should try to be nicer to Millie more often, but she'll do it after the affair.

She looked back at the imp, "You know I think your right. I do need some more time to think. Thanks for the advice."

"Oh your welcome." She replied bashfully.

***CRASH***

Followed by Moxxie's voice shouting through the door, "MILLIE CAN YOU COME BACK HERE ARMED?!"

Which was then followed by their boss's excited voice, "YAY! SCRUFFY!"

Loona sighed as she handed a revolver from her desk into Millie's outstretched hand.

"Thanks." She said before running back into the meeting room.

"No, thank you."

* * *

**The next morning...**

Once again Moxxie was in his office in the early hours of the morning. Wincing in pain ever so slightly after stretching his arm across the desk for a folder and forgetting it was the one that was cut up by a bum yesterday. Fortunately his wife came into the room and blew the fucker's brains out. Unfortunately was the pay cut (for the cost of a couple cans of beans) his boss gave him for _wasting_ a company asset. Either way he's just glad he got through another day at the office and he fixed his door knob too.

Though as he was about to review the folder holding the new employee health benefits, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

With a turn of the new knob Loona stepped into his office again before closing it behind.

Moxxie gave her a skeptical look before greeting her, "Good morning."

"Yeah good morning." She mirrored before moving over to sit on the opposite edge of the desk again.

The imp did his best to ignore her as he went about his business but did steal a couple of glances at her when he felt she wasn't looking.

Until finally she broke the silence.

"So I've been thinking.."

"Uh huh."

"That I might take you up on your offer but."

"I swear I wasn't looking this time." Moxxie stated.

Loona looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, continue."

"I wanna know why you'd still be interested in this despite your happy relationship." She asked.

The imp paused before saying, "Granted things haven't been going so well right now in that department. Though honestly it's more of built up frustration on my part but you already knew that. If I think about it deeper, it's more along the lines of I don't care about you. Never have and never will so to me it doesn't count as much. An in the meantime if Millie wants to put my balls in a vice over some shit with Blitz then what she doesn't know, won't hurt her."

"So that's it? Your down to cheat on your wife because you refuse to stop yelling at our boss?"

"If I don't who will? Also do you really believe this place would still be standing if I didn't intervene with most of his nonsense. Though I will repeat this by saying I love my wife but fuck this deal we have going on right now." He finished.

"MHhfmph!" Loona tried to stifle a laugh since she was attempting to play this straight, but couldn't at how true his last remark was.

She wiped a tear of joy from her eye before gasping out, "Okay, okay, hoooo, man, haven't had something to laugh at like that in a long time."

"You should honestly try it more, it would make you easier to talk to during the day."

"Eh fuck that noise. I'm just here cause rent is cheap and I'm actually making money on the side for once."

Moxxie nodded, "Alright so we good no-"

Before he could finish Loona's shirt hit him in the face obscuring his vision while his ears picked up the sound of her pushing his stuff off the desk. Soon she scrambled over it and pushed him along with his chair to the ground. His back hit the carpet floor as he felt her form straddle his hips.

She pulled her top off his face giving him a good show of her assets and whispered, "You better put up a fight like the other morning asshole."

He responded by swinging his hand around onto her back and pulled her body down until they were face to face as his tongue instantly went in her mouth. His second hand latched onto the back of her head and gripped her hair to keep her in line as they continued into the sloppy make out session. Her tongue while late to the game fought for dominance as his explored the length of her jaw.

Her hands gripped the carpet as she grew frustrated at his invasion into her until he pulled her head back and said, "Hows that bitch."

The girl snarled down at him before he tugged her head to the side while his other pushed her body until they had rolled over with Moxxie on top. On the plus side he wasn't pulling her hair anymore as he stared her down. On the other hand, it did piss Loona that he was on top now.

He smiled at her before taking off his coat and tossing his shirt to the side as his light red body sat on her, while sarcastically remarking, "Hope you enjoy the show."

The imp then noticed her hands gripping the front of his pants before pulling the zipper down.

"Impatient aren't we?"

"Shut the fuck up and take it out." She demanded.

He taunted her, "Don't give up half way now."

She rolled her eyes before pulling out his hard cock from his pants. The thing put a smile on her face at the fun she was about to _finally_ have as she jerked it to her tits. Quickly she wrapped it in her soft furry girls as her hands worked them up and down earning a low growl from him. Loona was far from being done though, as she leaned her head up as her tongue started to taste his tip.

Enjoying how Moxxie was bent over instead of her, with his hands gripping the floor around her head as she worked his cock. The warm fur pressed against his skin, the motion of it's softness rubbing his length with heated friction, and the wolf girl's tongue working tirelessly on what wasn't covered drove him to his limit. Loona quickly caught on from last time, feeling his cock twitch between her boobs and started to suck the tip of his cock in anticipation.

Though the imp wasn't going to let her off with just that as he pushed the girl's hands from her breasts, and once his cock was free from their embrace, he shoved more of it into her mouth. Until nearly his whole length was back inside her from last time as he released his seed. Regardless of the force of his thrusts into her jaw, Loona held her head in the same spot as she once again tasted his essence.

Not even fighting it this time, she found herself cleaning his dick off while focusing on not spilling a single drop. Then Moxxie took a deep breath before pulling it out of her and got off her chest. He quickly dropped the rest of his pants before grabbing Loona by her forearm, bringing her up from the floor. Then he swung her body around his until her ass hit the edge of his desk.

"Honestly where do you get the strength to do this shit?" She asked.

He grinned, "Make no mistake I am very weak compared to you, but have you ever noticed?"

Before he finished talking his hand pulled her shorts down. The fabric falling over her black leggings as she unconsciously stepped one foot out of them.

"That you never complained until after you got a mouthful? Makes a guy think your body wanted this just as much as mine."

She looked down at the imp with a predatory glint.

"Prove it."

It was all he needed to hear as his arms went under her thighs and hoisted them up apart as her back laid on his desk. Her pussy dripping with excitement as he shoved his cock into her. The room was instantly filled with Loona's moaning as she felt his length stretch her insides. The absolute paradise of his cock slowly push in and out was only added by the tightening of his grip on her thighs.

His nails dug into them causing little holes of her soft fur to poke through as her hands gripped the edge of the table in order to hold her place for the pounding. His pace picked up as did the wolf's breathing, even lying her head back as she enjoyed his work. Meanwhile Moxxi just grit his teeth as he thought about his month an all the shit he had to go through up until this point.

Pouring his frustration into every thrust as he imagined this so called 'receptionist' as his wife. Remarking how Millie's legs were so much more toned than this woman's or how she melted into a complete ecstasy trance after spending hours working their hips. Granted the last one looked like it was about to happen for Loona, judging from her moaning, but damn it he will not let her be done with just one round.

Soon she came, feeling her walls tighten on him as her juices began to flow down his leg from her pussy. She rode the pleasure until she realized Moxxie wasn't stopping with his thrusts. Despite her body's protest and wanting a breather she leaned up, seeing the imp snarl at the sudden change in position.

"Heh don't worry." She whispered through the wet sounds of their fucking.

After that Loona scooted her ass forward as her chest moved up until her boobs where in his face and her legs wrapped around his waist. Taking in even more of his cock until she felt it's base. His balls smacking into her violently as his mouth sucked on one of her tits. While his hand grabbed the other and squeezed causing her arms to feel weak as he worked her more sensitive areas.

She almost lost her balance for a quick second until she wrapped her arms around the small demon fucking her. His breathing teasing her nipple even more as his cock pierced upwards inside her in the new position. Finally feeling it throb for the first time since their situation began.

She moaned over his head, "Come on!"

An with that his cock gushed inside her as Loona felt her second orgasm coming a bit later. His cock's paste decorating her insides that began to clamp down on the red member for all it's worth. Each of them riding out the climax until Moxxie pulled his cock out and Loona just stared at it with a thirsty mouth. She couldn't believe it was still so hard after the stuff leaking out of her.

"Turn around." He ordered.

Picking up on what he wanted, she turned around. Resting her face under crossed arms as her boobs felt the warm wood of his desk. Presenting her ass and leaking pussy to him as her tail wagged ever so invitingly. Moxxie immediately pulled it out of the way as he aimed his cock right at her asshole. Loona grit her teeth as he made his cock at home inside it.

Letting out a quick, "FUCK!"

Her mind yelling at her that was a bad idea as she pushed past the pain to finding some form of enjoyment from it. While Moxxie pulled on her tail as his cock took great pleasure in the tight new hole. Granted it didn't take his whole shaft in one go, so he used his other hand to grab her waist and forced her to accept the whole thing. Earning a delightful squeak from his partner in crime.

The sounds of wet thuds filled the office as he pounded so hard her knees would buckle into the desk. Meanwhile Loona's toes curled into the carpet as she was starting to be pleased by it. She thank god her face was buried in her arms at that point, or Moxxie might've seen the drooled up grin she had. Though as they were getting further into the action, the imp's phone went off.

He sighed, "Ugh that's the alarm I set to warn me ten minutes in advance that Blitzo will be here."

"I don't know if I can get cleaned up in that time." She replied.

"Then don't."

On that note his cock erupted inside her ass, expanding while filling it up. Loona let out a shiver at the sensation before Moxxie pulled out of her. Taking in the view of the girl bent over his desk with both her holes full. While her knees struggled to stay straight without his support as they leaned onto his work space. He sighed after noticing the satisfied look on her face.

Quickly he checked the time and his office's current condition. Clothes on the floor, wet spots in front of the place he puts his chair and disorganized work folders. Not to mention the smell of sex, though he already got to work on that with some air freshener in his drawers. After that he picked up the clothes and tossed them under the space his legs took up under his desk. Meanwhile Loona just basked in the ghost of her multiple afterglows as she felt his seed run down her leg.

Though that didn't last long until Moxxie slapped her ass and told her, "Get under the desk now."

Without missing a beat she did, noticing how covered she was from down there as she saw the imp work on organizing his paperwork next. Finally he hiked up his pants and straighten up his jacket as he began counting to himself.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

The door burst open as Blitzo came in shouting, "Good morning!"

He returned it, "Good morning sir."

"So you have my schedule for today?"

"For the last time sir, you need to get Loona to do that since she is the receptionist. I'm the weapon specialist and the pseudo accountant you don't pay for, among other things." He replied for the millionth time.

His boss rolled his eyes, "An I told you before that she'll do it when she feels ready to."

"It's been months sir."

"And I don't care, so whats on today's schedule?" He grinned.

Moxxie grumbled as he fished another folder from his drawer. Noticing Loona's hands pulling out his cellphone from his pants side pocket. Though because of his boss being here, he was screwed as she be can messing with it while her other phone was in her other hand. Quickly he slapped the folder on the desk and opened it's contents to read them out loud.

"From nine to eleven AM you'll be free to brainstorm new ideas for the company until lunch while being informed of any new clients that contact us for a job. Next from eleven to twelve PM your reservations at Heck's Cookery will be waiting for you on the hour. After that we have our normally scheduled meeting at one."

"Sounding good so far." Blitzo added.

"Same schedule as normal but there is one thing I had to add. Though I don't know if you'll be here until five for it."

His boss tapped his finger on the desk impatiently, "Fine, but it better be fun."

"Eh, I don't know sir. See the 5 o'clock meeting will be with Stolas's wife who found my number somehow and demanded this meeting between the two of you."

"Welp I guess I'll be leaving work early today."

Moxxie added, "She also said and I quote, 'if he doesn't show up I will burn his office down and put the severe heads of everyone he knows on pikes for everyone to see from the charred ruins of his so called business'."

"Welp I guess I'll be staying longer today."

"Also she added one last thing in our conversation mentioning how she wants to 'watch next time'. Do you know what she meant, sir?"

His boss immediately snatched the schedule and stuffed it into his coat pocket before huffing, "I'll tell you when your older."

Without another word the taller imp slammed Moxxie's door behind him, leaving his specialist alone with Loona still under his desk.

"Okay you can get out of there now." He stated after moving away from her hiding spot.

The naked woman stood up and stretched her arms out after being in that cramped space for a bit. Her hands still gripped both of their phones until Moxxie snatched his back trying to see what she did to it.

Meanwhile Loona put her clothes back on telling him, "Don't worry all I did was add my personal number not the office one to your contacts and vice versa."

"You put Loona (Your just a booty call)." He read aloud before staring at her.

"Well you are." She shrugged.

"Just get out."

She finished adjusting her top before using his air freshener as a temporary means to smell nicer before leaving, "Yeah yeah, love you too dick, but not that talking growth behind you."

"OUT!"

After that she was through the door as Moxxie looked at his paperwork before his phone went off. It was Loona, texting him.

[By the way welcome to the world of syphilis ;D]

He clicked his phone off in annoyance before slowly chuckling, which soon turned into mad laughter. Then he moved over to the folder he was reviewing before Loona came in and looked at the _new_ employee benefits. Showing that thanks to all his hours of un-payed overtime from Blitzo and working out a plan with a living doctor back on earth given by their business's special power. He got the company health insurance that would cover that problem for good.

It was the only thing he agreed with his boss about after a incident involving a bratty kid.

Which his boss then forgot to mention to his so called daughter.

An that's how Moxxie laughed for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**Author's Confession:** Welp hope you liked it, hate it, or whatever it. I know I did one of those three things but before going I wanted talk about the process of making this. Like how I originally thought about splitting this into two chapters but said screw it.

Or like during my time proofreading I had two jokes stuck in my head like when Loona thinks about being played like a damn fiddle. I kept thinking of Revolver Ocelot from MGS5 busting into the office like Kool-Aid Man shouting, "I know right, want to get revenge?!"

Or imagining Blitzo being told the story from Moxxie and it turns into the 'bitch' skit from Key and Peele. Where Blitz is like, "You said bitch right?" An Moxxie looks left and right to make sure the coast is clear before replying.

"I said BBBBIIIIITTTCHHHHHHH."

Either way wanted to share those as little extras and hope the site adds Helluva Boss in the cartoon category or just add the characters to Hazbin Hotel's list since their the same world.

Which ever the site does in the future I will update the tags should the characters be added or move the story to the right fandom.

Until then don't forget to wear a smile.


End file.
